Lenalee's Discovery
by JustCallMe-SebastiansWife
Summary: Lenalee discovers Allen and Kanda making out but she wants to make sure what she saw was true. So she asks Lavi for his assistance. But there is something Lenalee does not know and Lavi doesn't bother to tell her. One-shot.


Hello there people! :D

I re-wrote this FanFic ^^ Hope I didn't mess it up!

**Warnings: **Yullen. Allen/Kanda Also has Laven Allen/Lavi but its one-sided.

Hope you enjoy! ^^

* * *

Lenalee had run out of the Dark Order and into the small town near it. She was quite shocked at what she had seen.

…

"Kanda! Let go Kanda we can't do it here…" Allen said as he tried to push the older man away, but had little success.

"Allen… No one will notice come on"

Lenalee was on her way to Komui's o office since she had just gotten back from a mission. She had heard Allen say that and thought that maybe Kanda being the Jerk he was, was troubling Allen. She was about to walk into the Dark corridor but she stopped abruptly, Kanda was kissing Allen! She froze.

She saw Allen pushing the Samurai away.

"K-Kanda please…" Allen pleaded.

"Allen, I need you Allen…" Kanda brought his mouth close to Allen's left ear; he pulled him closer and was caressing his cheek. "Nobody will notice" he practically purred in his ear.

"Kanda…" Allen moaned and the Samurai let out a smirk, not that Lenalee could see but he smirk and kissed his Moyashi. At this Lenalee was so eye wide. She turned around and began to walk away but eventually she panicked and began to run like a crazy person out of the Order.

…

And thus almost an hour later, she was there in the town park. She had bought herself a cone of chocolate ice cream, since sweets always calmed her down. She began to think back at the sexy seen she had saw.

Maybe she hallucinated? She was half asleep? Because Allen and Kanda? Kissing? Kanda not saying Moyashi and saying Allen? She couldn't have hallucinated that could she?

She needed to make sure that her eyes didn't deceive her. She was going to test the two teens and for that she needed help…

"Whoa. You're kidding right?" Lavi said as he was also eating ice-cream.

"I'm not Lavi! I saw them" A slight blush came to her cheeks as she remembered the scene. "Will you help me?"

"I guess. I don't really have anything to do anyways"

"Thanks."

"So what do I have to do?"

"Make Kanda jealous."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. I mean I assume Kanda is the jealous type"

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know I just feel he is, so will you do it?"

"Do you want me to die at age 18? If what you're saying is true he's going to murder me"

"Come on Lavi! I really need your help on this!"

Lavi stared at Lenalee for a moment.

"Oh what the hell, I'll do it BUT" he said then made a dramatic pause. "You are going to pay my hospital bills AND buy me one year worth of ice cream"

"Deal. Thanks a lot Lavi… Here I thought you were going to help me for free"

"I need ice cream to live!" He defended himself. "Well if I make it out of this alive"

Lenalee gave him a smile.

…

Lenalee and Lavi went to the training grounds, and to their fortune Allen and Kanda were there, one on each side of the training grounds.

"Bingo" Lenalee said as she let out an evil smile, which was odd to Lavi since he had never seen it before but kind of liked it.

"I'll go with Allen you go over to Yuu-Chan" Lavi said and ran off. She nodded and made her way over to Kanda.

"Hey there Kanda" She said as she took a seat next to him. Kanda didn't even open his eyes to look at her.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"Geez Kanda can't I just come say Hi?"

"No you can't" He growled again. He seemed to be in a bad mood, Maybe Allen didn't let him go all the way?

"Don't be rude Kanda!" Lenalee said as she crossed her legs.

"Che."

"I think Lavi likes Allen." Lenalee said as she looked at Kanda's emotion-less face. There was a long moment of silence.

"Does it look like I give a fuck?"

"Well maybe you don't but… It does get on my nerve you know? I like Allen as well but I think he likes Lavi." Kanda said nothing for a while.

'Heh. Well both you and that Stupid Rabbit don't stand a chance. Allen is mine and mine only. Like hell he would like Lavi!' Kanda thought.

"Why are you telling me this" He asked instead of saying what really was on his mind.

"You're my friend arn't you Kanda?"

…

On the other side of the training grounds was a certain Rabbit and Moyashi.

"Why all by yourself Pretty Lady?" Lavi said as he hugged Allen from the waist.

"I'm not a lady Lavi" Allen said as he freed himself. "And everybody is busy so I thought of training by myself."

"What about Yuu-Chan over there?"

"He's meditating and wants me to leave him alone. That asshole" Lavi stared at Allen for a moment. There was one thing Lenalee didn't know about him and what she didn't know was that Lavi liked Allen.

"I'll train with you Moyashi-Chan!" He said as he gave Allen a crushing Bear hug.

"L-Lavi! You're squeezing me!" Allen yelled and in an attempt to not get squeezed to death, he made themselves crush to the ground and a very awkward position. Allen was on the floor and Lavi was onto of him, both his legs on either side of his hips, his arms landed flat on the ground leaving his face only inches apart from each other.

"Oh? I didn't know you liked me that way Allen" Lavi said as a grin became visible on his lips. But he did really wish his words were true.

"What? N-no Lavi! You got this all wrong! Since you were squeezing me to death I pushed you and –"

"Really now? Then why so nervous huh?"

…

"Oh my" Lenalee said as she watched both the boys hit the ground. Lavi sure was doing a great job. "Lavi is so straight forward isn't he?" She asked as she looked at Kanda.

'That bastard of a Rabbit! How dare he do that to his Allen? Try ignoring them Kanda… 'Kanda closed his eyes.

…

"What are you doing Lavi? Get off"

Lavi smiled at him.

"Doing the same as you" He said calmly "You confessed your love to me I shall do the same"

"What the hell? When did I ever say I was in love with you?"

"The moment you pushed me to the floor?"

"Pushed you? When in bloody hell did I push you?"

Lavi moved his face a little closer to Allen's until their noses were touching.

"Lavi what the hell?" Allen said as a blush came over his face.

"I love you Allen."

…

"Did you hear that Kanda?" Lenalee asked surprised herself. Lavi was an awesome actor! He looked as he really meant it! Kanda kept his eyes closed.

'Ignore Kanda Ignore' he kept thinking.

…

"What the hell Lavi?" Allen said as he looked another way.

"I love you Allen" Lavi repeated. 'I love you there I said it! Too bad you don fell the same' he thought.

"You're just messing with me" Allen said.

"I'm not" with one of his hand's Lavi he forced Allen to look at him in the eyes. He brought his lips close to Allen's.

"Lavi? Oh god please don't tell me you going to-"but before Allen had the chance to finish his sentence Lavi's lips were already touching his. He felt as Lavi's tongue was entering his own mouth…

'Holy Shit!' Allen thought.

…

Lenalee blushed.

"Kanda are you seeing that? Lavi is kissing Allen!"

Kanda's eyes snapped open and looked over to were indeed Lavi was kissing HIS Allen. He couldn't just ignore that! He got up without a word and walked toward them.

"Kanda?" Lenalee asked but he ignored her. When he was close enough he yanked Lavi from his shirt and gave him a punch on the mouth.

"What the hell Yuu-Chan?" Lavi exclaimed as he rubbed his jaw.

"What? You're still asking why?"

"Um Yeah?"

Kanda gave Allen a hand and brought him to his feet.

"You see this here?" Kanda said as he gave a light touch to Allen's chest. "He's mine, my property. Got it?"

"I'm not property BaKanda!" Allen growled.

"What he said but in my voice!" Lavi protested as well.

"Heh. I shall show you he is" Kanda said as began to unbutton Allen's shirt.

"BaKanda what the hell?"

"Shut up Moyashi" He growled and he finished unbuttoning the shirt which revealed various hinkys placed all over Allen's chest and neck. Lavi gave a weak smile.

'I guess my worst fears have come true'

"What are you trying to tell me Yuu-Chan?" Lavi said as cheerfully as he could and let out a grin.

"What does it sound like Stupid Rabbit?"

"You telling me you're Allen's Lover?"

"No Stupid Rabbit I'm telling you I'm Allen's bride; Well Duh I'm telling you I'm his Lover"

"Is that true Allen?" Lavi asked wishing that Allen said no that nothing Kanda had just said was true, that those hinkys went there… but the smaller boy nodded.

"You have been warned Stupid Rabbit" Kanda growled. "Come on Moyashi lest go"

"To where?" Allen asked horrified. He didn't want to be alone with Kanda just yet… he was mad and that never meant good news to Allen. Kanda pulled Allen from one of his wrists.

"I'm going to punish you for letting yourself get kissed." Kanda said "He didn't use his tongue did he?"

Allen shook his head violently.

'Oh Shit…'

"He did didn't he?" Kanda said as he glared at him. "More punishment for you" he said and both were out of sight.

…

Lavi had walked to where Lenalee was siting and sat next to her.

"Did that answer your question Lenalee-Chan?" Lavi asked her as cheerfully as he could manage.

She nodded slowly.

"I don't really know what to say… I kind of didn't expect for Kanda to do nothing" She made a pause. "You're a good actor Lavi, I almost believed it myself" She let out a giggle. "We should tell them it was not true."

"Yeah, Guess you right" Lavi said and let out a weak smile.

"Let's go get ice cream?" She asked.

"Chocolate!" Lavi sang. They both got up and began to walk away from the graining grounds.

'Too bad I was not acting' Lavi thought.

* * *

Please leave a Review :D


End file.
